Sobre o mesmo teto
by APe Malfoy
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Draco Malfoy tem que passar uma semana na casa dos Weasley?No minimo muita confusão.FanFic póshogwarts.
1. Um convite

FAN FIC- Sobre o mesmo teto

Capitulo 1- Um convite

Nunca, em toda minha vida,eu Draco Malfoy poderia imaginar que me apaixonaria.Amor era algo para os fracos, que não tinham poder de controlar seus sentimentos,seus desejos.Amar alguém acima de qualquer coisa era algo muito tolo na minha opinião.Hoje,posso disser que sou o mais completo tolo que existe,afinal,me apaixonar foi inevitável.

No começo,era apenas uma forte atração,assim com sentia por várias meninas de Hogwarts.Mas depois de um tempo,as coisas foram perdendo o controle, não que eu não pudesse fazer algo para evitar,sim eu podia,mas simplesmente não queria.Estar com ela era a única coisa boa que me acontecia naquela escola estúpida,era a única coisa por qual eu abria os olhos com vontade.Foi ai que eu comecei a estranhamente conhecer esse sentimento chamado amor.

O jeito como ela sorria, como colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha, o rosto ficando vermelho quando ficava com vergonha ou raiva(o que acontecia sempre por sinal) estava me deixando cada mais próximo a cometer a minha primeira loucura:A pedi em namoro.Ate hoje me lembro da face dela ao receber tal pedido:

_ Havia dois meses que estávamos nos encontrando as escondidas, e cada vez mais difícil, pois tentar achar um lugar reservado era uma tarefa um tanto quanto cansativa.Eu sabia que a situação ia ficar mais grave, afinal os tempos em que o mundo mágico passava não era dos melhores,todos os lugares possíveis de hogwarts estavam sendo viajados , se não bastasse só esse fato, tinha o irmão-coelho pobretão dela,que sempre queria saber onde ela ia._

_Era Natal,e marcamos de nos encontrar em um dos poucos lugares que achei possível para ficar a vontade com minha pequena,era uma árvore grande o bastante para ficarmos fora de visão , um pouco distante do salgueiro lutador._

_Como era de se esperar ela estava atrasada, mas logo que a vi esqueci do meu aborrecimento e a abracei._

_-Você está atrasada meia hora pequena-disse dando um leve beijo em seus lábios_

_-Desculpa, mas hoje quase não consegui vim, Rony me fez um monte de perguntas, foi difícil conhecê-lo para não vim atrás de mim-respondeu me dando um abraço apertado-Estava com saudades._

_-Eu também,espera,quero te dar algo -disse colocando a mão dentro do bolso,retirando uma caixinha de veludo verde escura- É pra você,Feliz natal minha ruivinha_

_-Draco,não precisava se incomodar –disse ficando vermelha_

_-Eu faço questão, vamos pegue-peguei a mão dela e entreguei a pequena caixinha_

_Rapidamente ela abriu a caixa e seus olhos se encherão de lagrimas ao ver o conteúdo. Era um pequeno anel de prata,com uma pedrinha vermelha na ponta ,bastante brilhante,o que pode concluir que era um diamante._

_-Eu..Oh Draco...eu não posso aceitar...-disse com uma voz fraca,segurando o choro_

_-Claro que pode,não gostou do anel?_

_-É lindo, nunca vi algo tão lindo em toda minha vida_

_-Então,qual é o problema?-perguntei sem entender_

_-Quanto custou isso Draco?_

_-Isso é uma pergunta que se faça ?Não vou dizer quanto custou,se você se esqueceu, eu estou longe de ficar pobre por ter comprado um anel de diamantes,e ..._

_-Diamantes?-interrompeu- Eu não posso usar isso ! Como vou explicar onde eu consegui um anel desses?Não tenho dinheiro nem pra comprar um simples anel de prata ,não posso aparecer com um de diamantes- falou encarando o pequeno anel na caixinha-Não posso ficar com ele,tome,dê para outra menina –esticou a mão mostrando o anel para mim_

_-Para com isso Ginerva,eu comprei pra você e quero que você use -sua voz saiu um pouco quanto alta, e se arrependeu quanto Gina finalmente o encarou_

_-Então me fala uma boa desculpa para eu dar para o Rony quando ele me ver usando esse anel -falou brava. A pele branca cheia de sardas mudou de tom,ficando muito vermelha.Seus olhos que antes tentavam segurar as lagrimas, essas já estavam começando a escorrer pelo seu rosto -Você não entende nada não é mesmo?Acha que tudo é fácil,mas vou te falar uma coisa Malfoy,eu odeio ter que mentir para meu irmão,para o Harry ,para Mione, para minhas amigas,odeio ter que sair as escondidas para te encontrar,sinto que estou fazendo algo de errado ...-por um momento Draco pensou que ela tinha terminado de falar_

_-Gina,me escuta-mas foi interrompido de novo_

_-Eu não agüento mais isso,não agüento mais ter que ficar inventando historias,eu quero poder te ver em qualquer lugar, sem culpa,poder te encontrar no corredor e poder chegar perto de você e te dar bom dia,será que isso é pedir demais?-falava tão rápido,misturado com os soluços,que era difícil compreender com clareza o que ela dizia_

_-Quer namorar comigo?_

_-Porque eu tinha que me apaixonar por você?justamente por você?como você ...-parou de falar ao ouvir o que o loiro disse-O que você perguntou?_

_-Ficou surda agora ?não me faça repeti, você me escutou-falou ficando irritado.Já foi difícil falar isso, repetir então..._

_-Repeti-pediu_

_-Você quer ser minha namorada Ginerva Weasley?_

_-Draco...eu..eu..._

_-Fala, quer ou não?-disse nervoso_

_-Quero_

Então, acabando com a distancia entre eles, Draco a puxou pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo,que no começou foi cheio de desejo,mas depois foi ficando delicado, sentindo cada movimento que suas línguas faziam,sentindo cada pedaçinho da boca um do outro,um beijo apaixonado. /i

E o tempo foi passando, me formei em Hogwarts, e ficar longe dela foi horrível. Nos encontrávamos em suas visitas a Hogmeade, e nos comunicávamos por cartas.Depois que ela se formou também,as coisas foram ficando melhores,a única coisa ruim,como se não fosse o bastante, era enfrentar seus irmão.E depois de quase 4 anos de namoro,comedi minha segunda loucura:a chamei para morar comigo no apartamento que tinha acabado de comprar.No começo a família dela não aceitou, afinal a única filha morar com um cara antes de casar,ainda mais com um Malfoy ,mas depois de muita briga ela finalmente veio morar comigo.

Morar com alguém requer muito jogo de cintura, ainda mais quanto se trata de morar com uma Weasley.Gina gostava de dormir ate tarde, e eu não agüentava ficar na cama ate as 8 da manha.Ela amava tomar banho quente,e eu gelado,gostava de passar horas vendo filmes,e eu odiava televisão.Alem da televisão, tinha o maldito telefone, que ela comprara, eu ainda não sei porque daquilo,fazia um barulho insuportável quando tocava, isso só podia ser influência daquele pai amante de trouxas.E foi por causa desse barulho que minha vida virou um verdadeiro inferno.

O sol ainda estava fraco,mas já mostrava que faria um dia ensolarado.Abri devagar os olhos e vi o rosto de Gina próximo ao meu.Ela tinha um semblante calmo, sua respiração era tranqüila.Tirei algumas mexas que tampavam um pouco o seu rosto e comecei a beijar suas sardas.

-Acorda dorminhoca- falei sussurrando em seu ouvido

-Oi,ainda está cedo Draco ,deixa eu dormir mais um pouco vai-disse se aconchegando nos meus braços

-Nada disso,vamos,acordar-insisti.Tinha acordado com uma vontade de beija-la,te-la pra mim, que não ia agüentar esperar ela acordar-Vamos ruivinha, abra os olhos - voltei a insisti beijando seu rosto

-só mais 10 minutinhos vai

-Sei muito bem como são esses seus 10 minutinhos,você vai acordar agora-falei beijando de leve sua boca

Aos poucos gina abriu a boca para dar passagem a língua dele,o beijo começou a ficar mais intenso,isso fez com que gina finalmente acordasse.Draco desceu a mão e começou a passar sobre as coxas descobertas de Gina, que estava vestindo uma camisola que vinha bem acima do joelho,para a felicidade de Draco,subindo a mão mais ainda pousou na barriga dela,fazendo com esta se arrepiasse toda.O beijo ia ficando cada vez mais forte,quando um barulho começou a encher a casa.

-Para Draco,o telefone esta tocando,vai lá atender-falou interrompendo o beijo

-Deixa tocar aquela porcaria,aqui esta muito melhor –disse beijando seu pescoço

-Pode ser algum assunto urgente

-Nada é mais urgente do que isso ruiva-falou encarando seus olhos

-Não faz assim comigo,eu também quero, mas é rápido, o mundo não vai acabar em 1 minuto.Espera,eu já volto-disse dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.Levantou ,colocou um roupão por cima e saiu do quarto para atender o telefone

-É bom ser algo realmente importante,porque se não eu mato o desgraçado que me atrapalhou-bufou

Quinze minutos depois Gina entrou no quarto com um largo sorriso

-Então ,o que era?-perguntou sentando na cama

-Minha mãe, ela chamou agente para passar o final de semana na Toca-falou alegremente

-E você disse que não né?

-Claro que não Draco,vai ser ótimo passar alguns dias lá,afinal o natal é daqui uma semana, eu quero passar com minha família

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo!Passar uma semana na Toca ?Você esta com febre Ginerva?

-Não me chame assim,você sabe que eu odeio meu nome.E não estou brincando , agente vai sim senhor

-Pode me tirando dessa, nunca que eu vou fazer isso,tenho amor a minha vida se você não sabe

-Para de frescura Malfoy, é natal,vamos,você não vai querer passar o natal sozinho?!-perguntou agora se sentando na cama ao lado dele

-Não me importo com o Natal, pra mim é um dia qualquer,não ligo para essas coisas tolas

-Mas eu ligo-disse ficando vermelha de raiva

-Mas eu não, pensei que você tivesse se acostumado com o fato de eu simplesmente não ligar para essas datas ''especiais''-disse fazendo aspas no ar

-Não sabia que nosso aniversario de namoro era simplesmente ''especial''-disse cinicamente imitando o gesto do namorado

-Odeio quando você faz isso- falou chegando mais perto dela

-O que?

-Ser cínica!Isso não combina com você pequena, e sim comigo- disse formando um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto-É claro que eu me importo com o nosso aniversario de namoro , é o melhor dia do ano,ainda mais o modo como agente comemora esse dia né?-piscou para ela com uma malicia nos olhos que gina pode notar

-Será que você só pensa nisso ?-falou fingindo ficar mais brava por lembrar como eles comemoram.

-Não, mas agora é a única coisa que eu to pensando-puxou para perto de si e começou a pensar seu pescoço com força,sabia que mais tarde ali ficariam marcas ,mas não estava se importando,queria muito aquele corpo colocado no seu

-Você vai comigo não vai?-falou com uma voz falha,devido aos arrepios que sentia

-Vou,Vou,Vou,mas só com uma condição -largou seu pescoço e encarou seus olhos-Se alguns daqueles seus irmãos tentar me matar, agente volta na mesma hora!

-Eles não vão fazer nada contra você - disse abrindo um sorriso –Te amo tanto , obrigada por ir-disse pulando em seu colo-Eu prometo que nada de ruim vai acontecer com você, a não ser que você mereça - e riu

-Não me provoque pequena – ameaçou

-E seu eu provocar ?O que vai me acontecer?-fingiu ficar preocupada

-Não queria descobrir -e a beijou com paixão ,colocando seu corpo perto do dela, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos em seu nariz, a pele macia , a mãos pequenas dela escorregando pelo suas costas nuas, fazendo com que ele se sentisse vivo.

Gina saiu de cima do seu colo e deitou de barriga para cima, fazendo com que Draco dentasse em cima dela sem machuca-la.Seus olhos acinzentados encontraram os pequenos olhos castanhos que olhavam com amor

-Te amo ruiva-disse

-Eu também Te amo Draco-e beijo-lhe

-


	2. A primeira noite

A Capitulo 2- A primeira noite

Era cinco horas da tarde, e estávamos chegando na Toca.Ainda não sei o que me deu na cabeça de aceitar passar uma semana no mesmo teto que os Weasley, se fosse só os pais delas ,não ia ter problema, o pior era que é natal e TODOS eles iam estar lá, com suas crias, inclusive o Potter maldito e a Sangue-ruim metida.

Estacionei o carro um pouco afastado da casa, não queria que nenhum deles chegasse perto do meu conversível, vai que eles resolvem fazer algum tipo de brincadeirinha com meu carro, eu matava na mesma hora sem pensar.

-Pronto,chegamos a bendita,que dizer, a sua casa querida -disse fingindo estar feliz, o que não adiantou muita coisa.

-Para com isso, é minha família Draco, poxa, colabora vai,se você parar de implicância vai se divertir-disse abrindo a porta do carro

-Nem em sonhos gina, nem em sonhos...

Ao entramos na casa,pude ver como eles eram realmente sem estilo, sem um mínimo de elegância,e claro:pobres.Apesar que com a queda de Voldermot , o Sr.Weasley ter conseguido um cargo de grande importância no ministério ,ainda não podiam se considerar ricos o bastante.

Uma mulher gorda,veio correndo em nossa direção

-Arthur, eles chegaram-gritou,abraçou a Gina, e pensei que ela ia matar minha namorada com aquele abraço de urso

-Oi mãe, que saudade que eu estava!-disse em meio ao abraço

-Senhora Weasley, como vai?-perguntei na maior educação que os Malfoy possuíam

-Muito bem querido, e você? Cuidando bem da minha Gininha?-perguntou apertando o nariz da coitada

-Claro, sua filha está em ótimas mãos - respondi com um sorriso sincero

-Gina, minha filha , venha aqui dar um abraço em seu pai -o Sr. Weasley tinha acabado de chegar na sala

-Paiiii,como o senhor está?-e foi em sua direção

Depois de muitos abraços, e declações de amor ,finalmente eles haviam nos deixado a sós

-Então,ainda quer ir embora?

-Por enquanto não, mas espero só ate seus irmãos chegarem- respondi

-Draco,amor,nada vai te acontecer,se eu não te conhecesse diria que estar com medo- provocou

-Medo? HÁ HÁ,faça-me ri Gin,no dia que eu tiver medo deles eu viro um grinfinorio metido a heroizinho- respondi com raiva

-Não precisa ficar bravo, só estou brincando meu sonserino malvado - disse apertando minhas bochechas como se eu fosse uma criança fofa

-Para com isso Gin, se alguém ver você fazendo isso, minha reputação vai por água a baixo

-Ta bom , senhor reputação intocável –disse largando minha bochecha e colocando a pequena mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha

''Nossa, ela fica tão bela quando faz isso''-surpirou e disse:

-Agente vai ficar aqui?Não tem nada que podemos fazer? Que tal você me mostrar seu antigo quarto?-falou com aquele olhar safado que gina conhecia muito bem

-Draco, ate aqui você tem esses pensamentos?-disse já corando

-Não me diga que não podemos fazer NADA aqui?-perguntei com medo que a resposta fosse não

-Claro que podemos, beijar pode-disse rindo da minha cara

-QUE? Você ta rindo?beijar?eu quero mais Ginerva!você sabe como eu sou-falei ficando bravo.Onde já se viu,alem de agüentar a família dela , não ia poder dormir com minha própria namorada?.Isso já era demais

-Por minha mãe nem ia ter problema sabe, o difícil é meu pai, ele ainda pensa que sou uma meninha Draco-lembrou

- E que mora com um homem – completei

-Mas pai é pai, sempre vai pensar isso

-Que inferno.E aonde eu vou dormir?Posso saber?

-Tem o quarto do Rony,ele só deve chegar daqui três dias, afinal ele esta muito ocupado com o ministério,Vem ,vou te mostrar aonde fica-pegou minha mão e me puxou pela escada acima

Chegando no quarto, Draco pensou que estava com problemas sérios de visão.Só enxergava a cor laranja em sua frente!O quarto era todo laranja, laranja ate demais para seu gosto,e tinha por todas as partes cartazes do time de quadribol Cannons.''Como alguém consegue dormir aqui?''Pensou

-Esse quarto é um tanto ...-não encontrou uma palavra apropriada para dizer

-Laranja?-perguntou Gina rindo-Rony às vezes exagera com essa coisa dos Cannons, sempre foi a grande paixão dele

-Exagera?seu irmão é um doente isso sim!-falou dando os ombros-Então é aqui que vou ter que dormir?tem certeza que não há uma vaquinha no seu quarto, aposto que lá não é tão laranja quanto esse -disse fazendo biquinho

-Já disse que papai não gosta,eu também queria que você pudesse dormir comigo,vou sentir saudades de você me abraçando a noite - disse abraçando ele por trás -Dos seus beijos,do seu corpo nu junto ao meu -falou demoradamente ao pé do ouvido de Draco

-Para Gin,assim você me deixa doido -disse se arrepiando,só o fato dela estar tão próxima dele e falando essas coisas,deixava num estado um tanto animadinho

-Porque?Por acaso você também não vai sentir minha falta ?-perguntou já em sua frente colando seus lábios no dele

Draco nem precisou responder a tal pergunta,a beijou com fervor, enlaçou sua cintura e ficou apertando conforme o beijo esquentava.Gina passava a mão na nuca de Draco,e seu corpo começou a tremer ao sentir a mão dele subindo dentro da blusa e parando em cima de seu seio esquerdo.Draco já ia desabotoar o sutiã quando ouvi um berro

-GINA E DRACO, DESÇAM, SEU IRMÃO CHEGOU-berrou a senhora Weasley la de baixo

-Mas que droga - draco se soltou do corpo de gina , e essa começou a arrumar a blusa que estava levantada

-Vamos Draco,antes que minha mãe suba aqui -disse saindo do quarto

-Justo agora que as coisas estavam começando a esquentar,Merlin -ele exclamou e a seguiu para fora do quarto.

-Gininha, que saudades de você minha irmã - exclamou Gui, ao ver gina descendo as escadas

-Gui, quanto tempo!

Gui havia se casado a 3 anos com Fleur Delacour, e tinha uma linda filhinha de apenas 2 anos , era idêntica a mãe, mas tinha os olhos de Gui.

-Como anda minha irmã predileta? - perguntou ainda abraçado a Gina

-Como se você tivesse mais irmãs né? -respondeu com um sorriso –Fleur ,você esta encantadora como sempre -disse ela ao se virar para a cunhada

-Você também Gina, esta mais linda do que nunca- respondeu num perfeito inglês

-E você Anne ,não vai vim dar um abraço na tia tia?-disse a pequena menina que estava agarrada na perna do pai

-Tia Gin,-e veio correndo em sua direção pedindo colo

-Você ta linda minha princesinha -falou carregando ela- Lembra do Draco ? O namorado da Tia tia?Vem cá Draco, vem dar um oi para essa menina tão linda-disse ela acenado com a mão para que eu chegasse mais perto.

Era tudo que me faltava, além de ter que agüentar o irmão dela,tudo bem que ele era o único que não implicava comigo, mas mesmo assim,ainda tinha que dar oi para uma criança que mal sabia falar.

-Oi Anne -disse tentando abrir um sorriso

-Oi tio Daco -respondeu ela rindo

-ela não é uma gracinha?-falou gina

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder

-Oi Draco,como vai?-perguntou Gui

-Vou bem , e você?

-Tudo ok

- O jantar esta quase pronto, Gina e Fleur, venham me ajudar arrumar a mesa, por favor-pediu Molly

-Claro, estamos indo mamãe -gina se abaixou e colocou Anne no chão-Draco fique aqui conversando com o Gui, eu já volto -e deu um leve beijo em seu rosto e saiu em direção a cozinha,seguida por Fleur.

Vinte minutos depois , Gina nos chama para jantar.Até que Gui tinha um papo bom, falávamos sobre os negócios dele na França, onde morava agora , por causa da esposa.Trabalhava em um novo e grande banco francês.Pelo menos um dos Weasley não parecia querer me comer com farofa.

O jantar estava realmente ótimo, a senhora Weasly sabia cozinhar divinamente bem.Depois da janta , todos conversam animados sobre algum assunto sem muita importância e eu comecei a sentir sono. Tenho uma mania chata de dormir cedo,mesmo não estando realmente com sono,meus olhos começam a querer fechar.Gina que sabia perfeitamente dessa minha mania, pediu licença da mesa ao perceber que eu estava um tanto distraído e me puxou pela mão.

-Aonde vai querida? –perguntou Molly

-Nos vamos dormir, estamos cansados-respondeu ela ainda segurando minha mão

-Oh, já é tarde mesmo, quase não vi o tempo passar, realmente esta na hora de irmos nos deitar-falou se levantando também

-Que isso senhora Weasley, podem continuar, é que eu realmente estou cansado,dirigi muito, mas continuam a conversa-pediu Draco.Não gostava que ninguém parasse algo por sua causa.

-Nada disso querido, esta tarde mesmo. Vamos Gui e Fleur, vocês devem estar mortos de sono-falou Molloy

-Na verdade, não vejo a hora de cair na cama senhora -disse Fleur gentilmente-E a pequena Anne já esta dormindo no colo do senhor Arthur faz tempo -indicou para a outra ponta da mesa onde a filha dormia calmamente no colo do avô

-Não me chame de senhora,me faz parecer tão velha -disse rindo -Coitinha,é mesmo vamos, amanha é um novo dia.

-Boa noite então mãe, Gui e Fleur -falou gina- Tchau papai-e deu um beijo na testa do velho Arthur

-Boa noite minha filha, e sabe das regras né?Namorados em quartos separou-falou

-Eu sei papai-e saiu da cozinha

-Bom acho que é isso amor, tenha uma boa noite –disse encostada na porta do quarto de rony

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá dormir com você?-não custava tentar mais uma vez né?,pensou

-Quem sabe amanha não deixo você entrar no meio da noite no meu quarto -falou me dando um beijo de leve no rosto

-É assim que você se despede de mim?-e puxei para mais perto e a beijei com vontade--Boa noite ruivinha -e me afastei -sonha comigo

-Depois desse beijo, impossível não sonhar -e foi para seu quarto

-

-


	3. Fuga para o fim do corredor

Capitulo 3-Fuga para o fim do corredor

Apesar de o colchão ser mais macio do que o normal, e minhas costas estarem doendo muito, acordei de bom humor. Levantei da cama e abri a janela para ver como estaria o tempo.Ainda estava um pouco escuro,supôs que seria muito cedo.O que foi confirmado ao olhar para o relógio no seu pulso.Era 5:30.''Realmente, você acordou cedo demais Draco Malfoy,todos devem estar dormindo ainda''-pensou.

Abri a pequena mala que se encontrava ao lado da cama, peguei uma muda de roupas quentes(uma calça jeans clara e um moletom verde)e segui para o banheiro para poder tomar um banho.

Depois de vinte minutos, Draco já estava vestido e percebeu que também estava faminto.''Droga, não tenho liberdade de ir ate a cozinha e pegar algo para comer.O jeito é acordar a Gina,O que não seria nada mal em dar uma visitinha para aquela dorminhoca''-saiu do quarto e foi para o quarto de Gina,que se encontrava no final do corredor ,pois havia uma placa dizendo:Aqui dormi uma bruxinha.''Que coisa mais Weasley''-pensou e abriu a porta do quarto devagar ,para não fazer barulho,a ultima coisa que queria era que a casa toda acordasse.

O quarto era bem simples, do lado da porta havia uma pequena mesinha de estudos, que tinha vários livros e alguns portas retratos de fotos em que Gina parecia sorrindo ao lado da família ou sozinha em cima da vassoura. Ao lado havia um grande espelho e do outro lado do quarto um pequeno quarta-roupa cor bege combinando com a cama de solteiro que ficava de frente para a porta.Ela estava quase toda coberta,apenas a cabeleira ruiva aparecia.

Draco caminhou de vagarinho ate a cama, e sentou.Tirou a coberta que a tampava e pode ver como dormia tranqüila'' Ela ate parece um anjo quando dorme,fica tão linda''-e passou a mão de leve em seu rosto.

-Pequena acorde - sussurrou.

Gina , como tinha um sono um pesado não escutou e puxou a coberta para cobrir o rosto novamente e virou de costas para Draco

-Hei,acorde,já esta tarde -disse pegando em seu ombro para vira-la para si -Acorde Gin,preciso de você –sussurrou novamente

Ela continuava a dormir, e Draco sentiu sua barriga roncar.

''Quero ver se agora ela não vai acordar'', levantou, deu a volta na cama, sentou de novo , e se inclinou para beija-la.Abaixou a coberta , e tocou de leve os lábios rosados de Gina.Tentou abrir passagem , forçando o beijo,ate que ela cedeu e abriu um pouco a boca , dando espaço para a língua entrar .Ela correspondeu imediatamente ao estímulos de Draco e beijou-lhe no mesmo o beijo por mais alguns estantes, ate que draco parou e disse:

-Só assim para te acordar em dorminhoca.

Gina abriu os olhos devagar e pode ver o rosto do namorado.

-Bom dia amor-respondeu dando um bocejo-Ótimo jeito de acordar, não acha?-perguntou sorrindo

-Você vai abrindo a boca para qualquer um que chegue?-perguntou cruzando os braços

-Eu sabia que era você, senti seu cheiro quando você entrou -e beijou de leve seus lábios- Quantas horas são?Já é tarde?-quis saber

-Cedo, de acordei porque estou com muita fome, e não tenho cara de pau de descer ate a cozinha e fuçar na geladeira-e continuou-vamos, me dê comida Gin

-Esta parecendo mais um bebê Draco - rindo da cara que o namorado fez-não precisava me acordar para isso,você tem liberdade para pegar o que quiser na geladeira-e sentou –se na cama

-A ultima coisa que eu tenho nessa casa é liberdade,pois se eu tivesse eu estaria dormindo aqui com você e não naquele quarto berrante laranja -disse fechando a cara

-Já te expliquei, não fique bravo comigo, mas olha, eu tenho uma supressinha para você mais tarde -Gina abriu um largo sorriso e se levantou da cama

-Supressinha? Que tipo de supressa?-perguntou curioso

-Você só vai saber mais tarde, vamos, vou dar o que comer pro meu neném -colocando seu roupão rosa clarinho por cima da camisola

Gina preparou algumas torradas, pegou uma jarra de suco de abóbora, alguns bolinhos de chocolates e um bolo que sua mãe tinha feito na noite anterior e colocou na mesa.Draco , já comia o terceiro pedaço de bolo quando a senhora Weasley chegou na cozinha

-Bom dia meus queridos, vocês levantaram cedo-disse dando um beijinho no rosto de Gina -Dormiu bem Draco?

-Muito bem senhora Weasley -respondeu

-Draco estava com vergonha de vim até a cozinha pegar algo pra comer mãe,teve que me acordar -Gina falou e se sentou de Draco e passou a mão no cabelo platinado do namorado-Já é o terceiro pedaço de bolo que esse faminto come -e riu

Draco, que nunca tinha ficado vermelho na vida, pode sentir as maças do rosto queimarem.levemente. ''Como ela tem a coragem de me fazer passar uma vergonha dessas?''

-Que isso querido,pode pegar tudo que precisar,sinta-se a vontade -respondeu enchendo um copo de suco

-Foi isso que eu falei para ele mãe.

-Não quis incomodar Senhora Weasley - disse desviando o olhar para o chão, evitando que alguém percebesse que estava envergonhado pelo comentário feito por Gina.

-Vamos jogar uma partida de quadribol Draco?-perguntou Gina animada depois que acabou de trocar de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans e uma blusinha ¾ preta que realizava mais ainda seu tom de pele e um tênis branco.

-Queres perder Gin?-disse em tom desafiador

-Eu que te faço essa pergunta querido!Então,você vem ou não vem?-disse indo em direção ao quintal

-Será um prazer ganhar de você QUERIDA -e saiu atrás dela

Quase duas horas depois, Draco já tinha pegado quatro vezes o pomo de ouro e Gina havia pegado apenas duas.Gina desceu ate o chão e sentou-se na grama fofa e ficou fitando Draco que ainda voava sobre a toca.''Ele realmente é um bom apanhador,não tão bom quanto o Harry,mas é muito bom,só não posso falar isso pra ele se não vou encher ainda mais o seu ego''-e deu um sorriso.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos. O sol que estava começando a aparecer aquecia sua pele, e pode sentir a grama macia.

Nunca estivera tão feliz quanto nesses últimos anos, namorar Draco havia despertado um sentimento tão lindo dentro de si, que pensava que não poderia sentir por ninguém, algo tão forte assim. Não imaginava mais sua vida sem o loiro ao seu lado. Estar com draco a fazia sentir viva, o amor de Draco a fazia sentir viva, e sentir que precisava dele para poder ser feliz. Era inevitável, precisava dele para viver,e isso a assustava as vezes.

Após sobrevoar um bom tempo, Draco desceu e sentou ao lado de gina que parecia dormir.Ao ver ela assim,tão linda, com os raios do sol iluminando seu rosto , fazendo com que seus cabelos ganhassem uma cor mais intensa,o fez abrir um largo sorriso.Para quem visse a cena de longe,diria que era um sorriso de um bobo apaixonado.Mas era exatamente assim que ele se sentia em relação a ela:Um bobo apaixonado.Que poderia passar horas a ficar admirando-la ,apenas admirá-la.Ela trouxera um novo sentindo para sua vida, uma vida menos egoísta,em que já não pensava só em si , mas em que seria bom para ambos.Não conseguia mais manter sua posse de indiferente perante a presença dela, ela o havia mudado.E para melhor.

Deitou-se ao seu lado e pegou sua mão e disse

-Pensando em que pequena?-falou com uma voz serena

Ela se virou,apoio a cabeça no peito largo de draco e disse:

-Em como as coisas são-disse o abraçando

-Como assim?-não havia entendido o que ela quis dizer com aquilo

-Nós dois..aqui...hoje...juntos - disse

-É isso não é bom ?

-É perfeito Draco,por isso tenho medo-e encontrou os olhos cinzas dele-É perfeito demais.

-Mas é pra ser perfeito Gin,não precisa ter medo,sempre vou estar com você- e encarou os pequenos olhos castanhos da ruiva-Nunca duvide disso

-Promete?-perguntou ainda encarando os olhos acinzentados do rapaz,procurando algum vestígio de mentira,algo que pudesse negar o que ele estava dizendo,mas não encontrou nada,viu que o que ele falava era verdade.Gina sabia dizer se Draco estava mentindo através de seus olhos,eles nunca a enganavam.

-Para todo sempre-e puxou para cima a fim de poder beija - lá.

O resto do dia e da tarde passaram sem muitas emoções. Já era 7:30 da noite e Gina conversava animadamente com Fleur que mostrava seus vestidos franceses.Gina sempre se perguntou o que seu irmão havia visto nela,apensar de Fleur ser a pessoa mais meiga que ela conhecia ,eles eram completamente diferente um do outro.Mas depois que começou a namorar Draco,entendeu que as vezes, a pessoa que é totalmente seu oposto é justamente aquela que te completa.

-Esse aqui, eu comprei numa loja de um amigo meu estilista Fernando Bauller - disse mostrando um lindo vestido vermelho tomara que caia. Era liso, sem nenhuma pedra ou renda,mas tinha um brilho,que a seda do vestido lhe dava , que fez Gina se encantar

-Nossa, é lindo Fleur- disse admirando o vestido

-Quer usá-lo?-perguntou

-Eu?Não..não...não ficaria bem em mim,é muito chique –disse

-Deixa disso Gin,vai ficar perfeito em você,a gente não tem um corpo muito diferente, vai ,pode pega-lo -insistiu francesa

-Não tenho onde usar algo tão bonito assim -soou tristonha

-Que tal na ceia de natal aqui na sua casa?Aposto que Draco vai ficar babando ao te ver com ele

-É,ele realmente gosta de me ver de vermelho.Diz que fica perfeito ,por causa do meu cabelo - disse corando

-Então, pegue e arrase cunhadinha-disse rindo.

-Você venceu, só aceito porque sei como você tem bom gosto para essas coisas - agradeceu dando um abraço em Fleur

-Para isso que cunhadas servem, mas agora eu tenho que me arrumar e arrumar a Anne,temos o tal aniversario da amiguinha dela que também tem família aqui em Londres - disse procurando algo na mala -Pronto acho que esse está perfeito, o que acha deste?-e mostrou um vestido prata simples, mas tinha umas pedrinhas brancas em volta do busto.

-É lindo,pai pai e mamãe também vão ne?-perguntou. Fleur a tinha dito na noite anterior que eles iam para essa festinha, e iam levar o Sr.e a Sra. Weasley , o que a fez pensar na oportunidade perfeita para ficar a sós com Draco

-Vão sim, por que você e Draco também não vêm conosco?

-Draco não gosta muito de festa de criança, mas obrigada pelo convite. Vou deixar você se arrumar então, e obrigada pelo vestido.

-De nada Gin

-Boa festa-disse já na porta do quarto

-Obrigada-ouviu Fluer disser

Olhou, uma,duas três vezes no espelho.Borrifou um pouco de perfume no pescoço e nos pulsos e passou um brilho rosado nos lábios.Estava pronta.

Caminhou até o quarto de Rony,deu mais uma ajeitada em si e bateu na porta:

-Draco?-perguntou

Pode ouvir passos se aproximando da porta ate que ele abriu

-Gina,o que você ta fazen...-mas não terminou de falar.Ao olhar melhor para ela,as palavras fugiram da sua boca.

Gina esta linda ,vestia apenas a camisola curta, deixando amostra suas pernas grosas, que deixam Draco fora de si.

-O que foi Draco?Perdeu a capacidade de falar?-disse se divertindo da cara que ele fazia.

-Você esta louca, se alguém te ver desse jeito aqui,eu sou um homem morto –disse

recuperando a fala

-Calma amor,ninguém vai me ver aqui -disse entrando no interior do quarto- Então vai ficar parado ai ou vai fechar essa porta?

Draco fechou a porta e andou em sua direção.

-O que você está pretendo em vir aqui no quarto, com essa camisola?Deixar-me louco?-já a abraçando

-Exatamente isso - murmurou ao pé do ouvido, fazendo com que os pêlos do pescoço de Draco se levantassem.

Não resistiu e a puxou pela cintura. Olhou-a nos olhos, e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Deu pequenas mordidas na pequena orelha de Gina e esta rindo de tal carinho. Passou a beijar sua bochecha, seu nariz, seu queixo.

-É pra hoje isso Malfoy?-perguntou divertida

-Está com pressa em Weasley ?-sorriu,adorava quando percebia que tanto como ele ,ela também o desejava

-Você não faz idéia-e o beijou ardentemente.

Draco apertou sua cintura e colou seu corpo ao dela.Pode sentir o perfume dela a mão direita largou a cintura e desceu ate a coxa,e começou a acaricia-la,a outra mão continuava a segura-la na cintura para Gina não cair no chão.O beijo foi ficando mais forte.Sua línguas dançam num ritmo frenético,cada vez mais rápido.A língua doce dela o fazia enlouquecer, não só a língua, mas tudo nela o deixava doido.Mas não podia continuar,pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo, se alguém entrasse no quarto e visse os dois, não saberia o que sobraria dele,então parou o beijo

-Ruiva,é melhor você voltar para seu quarto,antes que alguém apareça-falou ele

-Tem certeza que quer que eu vá embora?-disse sensualmente

-Não quero morrer pequena, e...

Gina o interrompeu

-Não tem ninguém em casa-declarou

-Como não tem?Aonde estam todos?-''seria possível tão sorte assim?''-pensou

-Foram a uma festa da amiguinha da Anne

-E seus pais?

-Foram também, estamos sozinhos Draco - disse passando seus braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz.

-Porque você não me disse isso logo?-perguntou aliviado

-Foi interessante ver você com medo de ser pego-e deu uma gargalhada

-HÁ,muito engraçadinha a senhorita,agora também não quero mais,pode voltar para seu quarto -disse se afastando dela e apontou para a porta

Mas Gina se aproximou mais, e colou sua boca em seu ouvido e disse:

-Tem certeza disso Malfoy?-falou provocativa

-Nenhuma - e beijou com paixão

Gina sentiu aqueles lábios frio tocando seus lábios quentes, e pode sentir suas pernas tremerem. Seu coração disparava ao sentir seu corpo sendo pressionado contra o dele. Draco começava a subir sua camisola, que já estava em cima do umbigo. Percebendo ela o emburrou para longe.Ele caiu na cama e a olhou supresso

-O que aconteceu?Estou indo rápido demais?-perguntou sem entender nada

-Devagar demais Draco, mas não aqui - deu uma piscadinha para ele e saiu do quarto

Ele levantou da cama e a seguiu.Ela estava parada em frente ao seu quarto esperando por ele.

-Então, quer dormir num quarto menos laranja?-disse abrindo um largo sorriso

-Nem precisa perguntar

Andou em sua direção e a pegou no colo, e foi entrando no quarto, enquanto beijava sua boca.Sem se desgrudar a colocou na cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço,o seu queixo fazia com que a alça da camisola descesse aumentando ainda mais o decote.Suas mãos tentavam se livrar da camisola.Gina vendo que ele estava com dificuldades, o ajudou e sua camisola ficou pressa em seu quadril,deixando amostra seus seios.

Draco passou a morder de leve o colo da ruiva, que soltava pequenos gemidos. Ela tentava controlar a respiração enquanto tratava de tirar a blusa dele. Conseguindo atirou-a para longe da cama e passou os dedos sobre a barriga definida de Draco.Anos de quadribol havia deixado seu corpo escultural.Draco ainda continua a morder seu colo,deixando marcas vermelhas no lugar.Gina passava suas unhas nas costas dele,arranhando de leve.Draco gemeu.Adorava quando ela fazia isso,o deixava com mais vontade.

Sentia o calor subindo e a deitou na cama, e cuidadosamente se posicionou em cima a dar pequenos e vários beijos entre o pescoço e o colo, chegando nos seios.Ela passava a mão no cabelo loiro cinza do rapaz e deve que conter o gemido ao sentir ele passando a língua no mamilo.A cada toque dele,Gina sentia que seu corpo iria pegar fogo,de tão forte era a sensação de calor.Apertou ainda mais seus dedos nos cabelos dele,e o puxou para cima.Seus olhares se encontraram e ele se aproximou para beija - lá.A medida em que suas línguas encostavam uma na outra,a tensão aumentava.

-Ta gostando da supressa Draco?-perguntou em meio aos beijos

-Você não faz idéia do quanto - respondeu ele sorrindo

-Adoro quando você sorri, devia fazer isso mais sabia?-brincou

-Eu sei de uma coisa que você vai gostar mais ainda pequena

-O que?

-Isso

E a beijou como se fosse a primeira vez que provava aqueles lábios que tanto amava.Já tinha beijado várias garotas antes de Gina, e nenhuma delas chegou perto de fazer Draco sentir o que sentia quando beijava Gina.Era como se ele pudesse tocar o céu,ficava nas nuvens,tudo em volta dele sumia,o gosto de morango que ela tinha o deixava tonto.Ele era viciado em seus beijos.

As mãos deles, se ocupavam em se livrar da camisola e da calcinha dela, e ela tentava inutilmente abaixar as calças dele.Ele se soltou dela, levantou da cama e tirou o resto de roupa que ainda lhe restava.Ficou observando o corpo nu de Gina por uns instantes.Sentou de novo na cama e a puxou para si

-Você é perfeita – sussurrou, passando a mão na pele macia de Gina

-Draco...eu..-mas ela não chegou a completar a frase,pois ele pousou os dedos em seus lábios fazendo ela calar

-Eu amo cada pedaçinho de você Ginerva,e quero sentir cada pedaço novamente

E num momento rápido deitou por cima dela e a beijou com fervor.

Depois de longos momentos de amor,eles dormiram abraçados,sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro os aquecendo.


	4. Bemvindos!

Capitulo 4-Bem-vindos

-GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY,ABRE JÁ ESTA PORTA

Gina abriu lentamente os olhos e deu de cara com um monte de fios loiros em sua frente.

-Merlin, Draco acorda-e levantou da cama rapidamente.

-O que foi pequena?Deixa-me dormi mais um pouco - murmurou o loiro

-Agente dormiu demais, levanta antes que minha mãe entre aqui - disse nervosa.

-Do que você ta falando - e começou a abrir os olhos - Pra que tanta pressa?.

-NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO MOCINHA, ABRA JÁ ESSA PORTA -berrou a Sra.Weasley do outro lado da porta

-É o suficiente pra você?Anda rápido, se esconde-disse empurrando Draco da cama, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

-Hei,calma,se não você vai ter um enfarto- disse se levantando do chão -Aonde me escondo?E onde estão minhas roupas?

-Se esconde debaixo da cama,anda –disse vestindo a camisola numa velocidade impressionante –vai Draco ,pelo amor de Merlin

-Você ta brincando ne?Um Malfoy se escondendo debaixo da cama.Nunca-e cruzou os braços- Ainda mais pelado,aonde esta minhas roupas Gina?-perguntou novamente

-Não sei,vai Draco,se minha mãe entrar aqui,e nos encontrar desse jeito,eu to morta,deixa de ser fresco e entra debaixo da cama- disse cuspindo as palavras- AGORA

-Ta bom,mas fica calma,desse jeito sua mãe vai perceber que tem algo de errado.-se abaixou e deitou de baixo da cama

-VOU CONTAR ATÉ TRÊS,UM , DOIS ...

-Bom dia mãe -Gina abiu a porta rapidamente

Estava com o rosto todo vermelho e os cabelos bem bagunçados

-Porque demoraste tanto pra abrir?-perguntou Molly

-Tava me arrumando mãe,mas porque a senhora ta gritando desse jeito?

-To batendo na porta tem mais de 5 minutos e nada de você abrir,e porque a senhorita esta toda vermelha?

-É o calor - desconversou.''Estamos em pleno o inverno Gina,como você me solta uma pérola dessa?''-pensou

-Sei, já são mais de 10 horas,trata-se de descer para tomar café,guardei um pouco de suco pra você

-T bom mãe. já estou indo -disse fechando a porta do quarto

-E avise o Draco,bati lá e ele não abriu a porta –disse e virou para ir embora

''UFA,essa foi por pouco''-pensou

Quando a porta já estava quase fechando, Molly deu meia volta impedindo Gina de fecha-la completamente

-O que foi mãe?-''Será que ela percebeu algo?''-pensou aflita

-Nada,só queria saber como estão as coisas por aqui-e enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto,parecendo procurar algo ou alguém - o que é aquilo Ginerva?-perguntou brava

-O que?-perguntou seguindo os olhos da mãe.E viu que ela olhava para a cueca preta de Draco que estava do lado de sua cama

-Explique-se moçinha - disse apontando para a cueca

''Pensa em algo Gina, pensa em algo''

-É... Mãe...essa cueca é do...

''Você esta morta,você esta morta''-sua mente dizia

-Pare de enrolar e me responda -Gina pode ver o rosto da mãe ficando vermelho

-Ela é do Jorge- respondeu rapidamente

-O que a cueca do Jorge esta fazendo no seu quarto?-perguntou não acreditando muito no que a filha dizia

-Ah mãe, você não sabe como seu filho é?Ele deve ter trago alguma namorada para cá- disse numa voz mais convincente que conseguiu fazer

-Não acredito que meu filho tenha feito isso,mas ele vai ouvir poucas e boas de mim,a se vai-falou Molly irritada

-Não mãe,melhor não comentar nada com ele,pelo menos não agora,é natal,vamos,a senhora não vai querer brigar com Jorge justamente no Natal- disse

''Se ela falar algo com ele,to perdida,ele vai me desmenti na mesma hora''

A Sra.Weasley suspirou e disse

-Você tem razão filha,mas depois eu tenho que ter uma conversinha seria com ele,ele já não é um adolescente,precisa crescer -e sorriu-Vamos,você teve estar morrendo de fome,nunca vi dormir tanto assim.

-Já estou indo mãe,vou trocar de roupa e já desço- e fechou a porta do quarto

Encostada na porta,respirou aliviada

''Essa foi por pouco''

-Pode sair Drao,ela já foi-disse

Draco saiu de baixo da cama e quando viu a cara de Gina não agüentou e começou a rir.

-Do que você esta rindo?-perguntou se aproximando dele - Achou isso engraçado?Por muito pouco ela não descobriu tudo

-Gin,você...-Mas não agüentou falar e voltou a rir descontroladamente,sentia ate a barriga doer de tanto que ria

-Quer me falar o motivo da graça Malfoy?Porque eu não to vendo nenhuma - perguntou seria, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Me desculpe... -disse recuperando um pouco o ar –Mas eu nunca pensei que fosse viver pra ver Gina Weasley mentindo para mãe,ainda mais jogando a culpa no irmão

-Foi o desespero, ou você preferia ser pego em flagra?-

-Não,mas é que foi engraçado,queria ter visto a sua cara de santa fingida quando contou que a minha cueca era do seu irmão-não agüentou e começou a ri de novo

-Quer parar de rir?-Seu rosto já estava voltando a ficar vermelho, mas dessa vez era pura raiva que sentia de Draco.

-Ta bom,parei-disse se recompondo

-Ótimo,agora pegue essa maldita cueca e suas roupas e se veste,vou descer primeiro e depois você vem-disse abrindo o armário e pegando um vestido azul de frio

Draco colocou a roupa e abriu a porta do quarto, mas antes de sair disse:

-Tem certeza que você não foi para a casa errada?-perguntou em tom divertido

-O que você ta falando?-disse encarando-o

-Você devia ter ido para a Sonserina, enganar a própria mãe e acusar o próprio irmão são requisitos básicos de um sonserino.

-Não enche Draco

-Te amo minha mentirosa-e jogou um beijinho no ar e riu da cara de brava que Gina fez,e foi para o banheiro

Draco ainda não descerá, Gina estava sozinha na cozinha, encarava o pedaço de bolo a sua frente como se tivesse algo de importante dentro dele,quando uma voz a trouxe de volta a si

-Olha quem chegou!-disse uma voz familiar

-Rony,que saudades -respondeu Gina se levantando para abraçar o irmão- Pensei que você só chegaria mais tarde

-Resolvi fazer uma supressa-falou o ruivo

-Gina!

Hermione estava atrás de Rony e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver sua cunhada.Elas tinham se tornado grandes amigas.

-Mione,quanto tempo -falou Gina dando um forte abraço na amiga-Como está o bebê?-disse passando a mão na barriga de 7 meses de Hermione

-Está ótimo, Rony te contou?Já escolhemos o nome da criança - disse sorrindo

-Serio?Qual?-há três meses, Gina receberá a noticia que o bebe seria um menino, o que encheu Rony de orgulho.

-David - falou a mãe toda feliz-Não é lindo o nome?Foi o Rony que escolheu

-Oh Rony,é realmente um nome bonito -disse se virando para o irmão que não escondia a felicidade

-O Malfoy está aqui Gin?-perguntou Mione

-Está,ele já esta descendo,e Rony,por favor,não fala nenhuma asneira para o Draco viu,eu disse que você iria se comportar

-Pode deixar maninha, vou me controlar -e riu, mas fechou logo a cara ao receber o olhar assassino de Gina- To brincando.

-Ninguém vai me dar um abraço não?-era a voz do Harry vindo da entrada

-Harry,você também veio-disse Gina sorrindo-Entra

-Oi Gina,como você esta?-perguntou o moreno colocando duas malas no chão, o que fez Gina se perguntar de quem seria a segunda mala

-Estou ótima, e você?Como vai a vida de auror?

Depois do fim da Guerra, Harry havia se transformado em uns dos melhores Aurores que o mundo mágico já conheceu

-Cansativa - respondeu dando um sorriso de lado - Tem alguém que não te vê desde os tempos de Hogwarts, Luna,meu amor,pode entrar- Harry fez um sinal com a mão para que Luna entrasse na toca

Gina piscou três vezes ate conseguir processar o que havia ouvido''Harry e Luna Lovegood juntos?Desde quando ele gostava dela?Não que houvesse problemas dele estar namorando,pra falar a verdade pediu muito para isso acontecer,Hermione contara para Gina que Harry ainda gostava dela,que queria tentar um reaproximação.Mas Gina nunca mais se interessou pelo moreno,e evita ao máximo ficar as sós com ele,por medo dele se declarar e não saber como reagir''

-Gina,você cresceu-disse a loira entrando na cozinha.

Luna vestia uma calça preta apertada e uma blusa de frio azul,que realçavam seus grandes olhos azuis.Possuía o mesmo ar sonhador , porem não usava mais suas estranhas roupas e bijuterias.

-Você também Luna -e abraçou a colega –Não sabia que vocês estavam juntos -falou dando um sorrisinho tímido

-Não faz tempo, harrizinho e eu nos encontramos num evento da revista do meu pai,que fez uma homenagem para ele,e começamos a namorar- explicou Luna

Gina podia sentir um tom de superioridade nas palavras de Luna, mas sorriu e disse:

-Fico feliz por vocês - falou sendo sincera

-Obrigada Gin - respondeu Harry que fora abraçado por Luna

-Ora Ora,olha quem chegou-era a voz forte de Draco chegando na cozinha

''Agora que o inferno vai começar,fique calmo'' –pensou Draco antes de entrar na cozinha

-Malfoy - respondeu Harry e Rony juntos

-Como vai Draco?-perguntou Hermione delicadamente

-Estou bem,e você?-respondeu encarando a barriga proeminente dela

''Até a sabe tudo esta procriando. Aonde esse mundo vai parar?''

-Vou bem-disse

Hermione sabia perfeitamente que Draco nunca iria deixar ser aquele sonserino metido que conheceu em Hogwarts.,não entendia como Gina fora se apaixonar por ele,mas tinha que admitir,Draco parecia realmente amar Gina e ela era completamente apaixonada por ele e isso era inegável.

-Gina,você ainda esta com esse grosso?-perguntou Luna no ouvido de Gina

-Estou-falou brava''Como assim grosso?Quem ela pensa que é pra falar isso do meu namorado?Tudo bem que ele não é nenhum amor de pessoa,mas é muita cara de pau falar mal de Draco na minha frente,ainda mais Luna,que não sabe de nada,Ai que ódio''

Gina se afastou da loira e foi para o lado de Draco

-Draco,você demorou,vem guardei um pedaço de bolo pra você - e puxou o namorado para se sentar na mesa

-Quem é a loira que esta abraçando o Potter?-perguntou olhando para Luna que parecia que se soltasse dos braços do Harry ia cair no chão

-É a Luna Lovegood,da Corvinal, ela estudou comigo em Hogwarts, esta namorando o Harry.

-Hum,acho que lembro dela,ela é bem louquinha -e deu um sorrisinho -pra namorar o Potter ,só uma louca mesmo

-Hei,eu já namorei ele, e não sou louquinha- disse batendo no braço do loiro

-Ai Gina,essa doeu- e fez um biquinho - Você é mais ,namora com um Malfoy- e sorriu ao ver o rosto dela corando

-Gin,nós vamos subir,não vejo a hora de voltar pro meu antigo quarto,mamãe ajeitou tudo para mim e Hermione?- perguntou Rony já saindo da cozinha

''Merlin,esqueci de falar com Draco pra arrumar as coisas pra sair do quarto,ele vai me matar''-e olhou para Draco que parecia fuzilar Gina com os olhos

-Rony ..e...o Draco..ele –caguejou- ele ta dormindo no seu quarto -falou depressa

- O que?O que o Malfoy esta fazendo no meu quarto?-Rony estava ficando tão vermelho, que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

-Eu vou sair dele Weasley,faço questão de sair daquele quarto laranja berrante -disse

Draco num tom bravo-Vou subir pra tirar minhas coisas, já volto ruiva.

E saiu da cozinha indo a direção a escada

''Graças a deus,mais uma noite em cima daquele colchão eu acho que nunca mais conseguiria levantar''

-Ótimo, agora eu vou ter que desinfetar o meu quarto - bufou Rony que seguiu Draco.

-Eles nunca vão se entender né ?-perguntou Hermione para Gin mas não deixou a ruiva responder –Vou subir também,segurar essa barriga acaba com minhas pernas-e deu um sorrisinho deixando a cozinha para seguir o marido

-Harry!-gritou a sra.weasley ao aparecer na cozinha segurando em sua mão direita um frango morto -Você também veio - e abraçou carinhosamente o rapaz

-Senhora Weasley!-exclamou Harry

-Vejo que trouxe companhia - perguntou ao olhar para Luna que não tirava o olho do frango decolado da mão da Sra.weasley

-Essa é Luna Loveggod, minha namorada. -apresentou

-Oh,prazer querida,sinta-se em casa - disse.Gina pode reparar que tanto ela ,sua mãe também ficou supressa com o namoro relâmpago de Harry.

-Obriga senhora, sua casa é encantadora - falou Luna gentilmente.

Molly apenas sorriu e disse:

-Gina me ajude com almoço, vamos ter que duplicar a receita

-Claro mãe.

Gina adorava cozinhar perto da mãe,ela não era um excelente cozinheira,mas vendo sua mãe preparar as refeições aprendia muito.O Bolo de chocolate com amêndoas,que tanto Draco gostava,era uma receita de família,e tinha aprendido a fazer observando sua mãe cozinhar.

-Bom,nós também vamos subir,Sra.weasley,onde posso colocar as malas?-perguntou o moreno

-Fique no quarto dos Gêmeos, e Luna, você pode ficar no quarto de Gina

-O que?-gina soltou sem perceber

-Algum problema Gininha?

-Não, claro que não-''Só ela não vim mais falar mal de Draco pra mim,já ta bom''-pensou

-Tudo bem,vamos Luna-e Harry saiu da cozinha junto com a namorada

Após tirar todos seus pertences do quarto,Draco sentiu um alivio.Finalmente poderia dormir num quarto menos laranja e quem sabe com um colchão descente.Bom,era o que pensava.Agora se encontrava no meio do corredor com uma mala toda bagunçada ,pois teve que sair as pressas do quarto

Mini-Flasback

-Vamos doninha, tira essas tralhas do meu quarto

-Tralha?Você teria que trabalhar muito pra poder comprar as roupas de marcas que eu uso - falou com tom de superioridade

-Quer parar Vocês dois-disse Mione já sentada na cama esticando os pés no ar

-Então fala pro seu marido calar a boca-respondeu o loiro rispidamente

-Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca?-provocou Rony

-Alguém que você certamente não quer arrumar encrenca - disse encarando-o

-Não tenho medo de você Malfoy,só te tolero por causa da Gina,se não fosse por isso...-e parou de falar

-Isso o quê Weasley?

-Draco,vai embora,Gina não ia gostar nada de ver vocês brigarem -falou Hermione já fiando brava com a discussão dos dois

-Ela tem razão - falou Draco já acabando de socar as roupas para dentro da mala-E Wealey,se não fosse pela Gina,você já teria aprendido a respeitar um Malfoy

-Seu filho da puta - disse rony e agarrou Draco pela gola

-Rony!Para-gritou Mione-Larga o Draco

Draco olhou para o ruivo a sua frente, que tremia da cabeça aos pés. Sempre fora assim,desde os tempos de Hogwarts.Era tão fácil irritar-lo,que era até divertido.Ao sentir as mãos do ruivo largando sua camisa,deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e disse:

-Obedeça a sua mulher Weasley -e saiu do quarto ouvindo rony gritar de raiva

Fim do Flasback

-E agora?Pra que quarto vou?-falou e resolveu procurar Gina

Já estava descendo as escadas quando o Sr.Wealey o chamou

-Draco,pra onde você esta indo com essas malas?Ta indo embora?

-Não senhor, eu tive que sair do quarto do Rony,estava indo procurar Gina para perguntar onde coloco minhas coisas

-Ah,pode se acomodar no quarto dos gêmeos,logo ali na frente-e indicou para um porta a direita do corredor

-Obriga senhor

-Arthur,me chama de Arthur- pediu

-Tudo bem,Arthur

Chegando no quarto quis dar meia volta.O quarto era um pouco maior do que o do Rony,tinha um armário grande cor marrom claro ,uma mesa cheia de coisas estranhas,que pode concluir que seriam aqueles experimentos doidos que vendiam nas Gemialidades Weasley e uma beliche,com duas camas.Harry Potter estava sentado na cama de cima,lendo atenciosamente um livro de capas grossas que Draco não conseguiu enxergar o titulo.

''O que o Potter esta fazendo aqui?Era tudo que me faltava''

-Ei,Potter,o que você pensa que ta fazendo nesse quarto?-perguntou

-Caçando fadinhas -ironizou o moreno –O que você acha Malfoy?Vou dormir aqui oras.E o que você faz aqui?

-Vim fazer o mesmo que você,mas vejo que vai ser impossível,então,tchau,eu que não vou dormir no mesmo lugar que você

-Quantos quartos você acha que a Toca tem?Isso aqui não é um hotel pra escolher o melhor quarto,sinto de informar,mas é o único quarto que sobrou pra você

-Droga - exclamou Draco jogando a mala no chão com força

-Eu também não to nada feliz em saber que vou ter que dividir o mesmo quarto que você, então não se comporte como um mimadinho que faz birra quando não é agradado,e faça silêncio,que to tentando ler-disse abrindo o livro

-Ótimo, agora vou ter que receber ordens do senhor Salvador-do-mundo-mágico?Poupe-me,e porque você fica na cama de cima?

-Porque eu cheguei primeiro

-Arg!-soltou o loiro

''Calma Draco,você não vai querer arrumar confusão,calma,pensa em Gina,calma,se controla''

-Ta meditando Malfoy?- perguntou Harry rindo

-Não enche Potter.

Draco saiu do quarto antes que perdesse a cabeça e voasse no pescoço do Potter.Agora preferia estar mil vezes no quarto do rony,do que ter que dormir no mesmo quarto com o menino que sobreviveu.Sabia,que se não fosse por Gina,nunca que iria agüentar essa situação.Desejou que a semana passasse rápido,ainda era o terceiro dia que estava na Toca e não via hora de voltar pro seu apartamento luxuoso,longe de Weasleys,Granger,e Potter.Era em horas como essas,que se perguntará onde estava o Draco Malfoy que não levava desaforo?E a resposta vinha imediatamente: Sumiu,quando você se apaixonou pela Gina.Respirou fundo e foi até a cozinha.Chegando lá,quis sumir de vista.

''Não acredito nisso,todos resolveram chegar no mesmo dia?''-pensou

Na cozinha estava Carlinhos com seu filhinho Daniel de 5 anos.Carlinhos estava separado havia apenas um ano,e passa alguns finais de semana com seu filho que era o xodó da família,por ser o primeiro e único neto (antes de saberem que Hermione também esperava um menino) do Sr. e Sra. Weasley.Daniel era idêntico ao pai.Cabelos vermelhos,muita sardas e como tal,já amava Dragões,o que deixava Molly muito preocupada.Carlinhos por outro lado,adorava quando Daniel pedia para ele ensinar sobre todas as raças de dragões,ouvia historias e sempre que podia,pedia para ir visitar o pai no trabalho na Bulgária.

-Draco,amor,olha só quem também chegou-anunciou Gina ao ver o namorado parado na porta

-Estou vendo Gina,como vai Carlos?-perguntou Draco ao entrar de vez na cozinha

-Tudo ótimo Malfoy,e você?-disse estendendo a mão

-Muito bem-e apertou com força a mão de Carlinho

-Já mudou de quarto Draco?-perguntou Gina que mexia com força um conteúdo amarelado na grande panela ao fogão

-Já- bufou

-Pai Pai,eu quero brincar-era a voz fininha de Daniel puxando o pai pela mão

-Tudo bem Dan-disse-Vamos chamar sua priminha para brincar também-e pegou o menino no colo-Mãe,Anne esta aqui não esta?

-Está sim meu filho,lá no jardim tomando sol com Fleur,leve o pequeno Dan para eles poderem brincar-respondeu Molly que também cozinhava

Carlinhos saiu da cozinha e foi para o jardim.

-Draco porque você esta com essa cara?-falou Gina ao perceber a cara amarrada do namorado

-Adivinha com quem eu vou ter que dividir o quarto?

-Quem?-perguntou curiosa

-O santinho do Potter - ele soltou em muxoxo

Gina deve que se segurar pra não ri.Imaginar os dois,dormindo no mesmo local,era no tanto muito engraçado.

-Nem pensa em ri disso Ginerva- ameaçou

-Ah Draco,nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer algum dia

-Nem nos meus piores pesadelos, não sei o que poderia ser pior do que isso - disse passando as pelos cabelos

-Você e Rony no mesmo quarto - disse.Imaginou a cena do irmão e do namorado dormindo juntos e não agüentou e começou a ri desesperadamente

-HAHAHA, nunca, ta me ouvindo?Agente se mataria na primeira noite - falou serio

Chegou a hora do almoço,e todos já estavam sentados á mesa.Sentei ao lado de Gina e fiquei de frente para o filho de Carlinhos.Havia patê de batata,arroz,salada e frango.Estava deliciosa a comida.Olhei para o menino na minha frente e ele estava mostrando a língua para mim.''Que pestinha,pelo visto seu pai não te deu nenhuma educação''-pensou e lançou um olhar mortal pra criança,mas ele continuava com a língua pra fora ,o que irritou mais Draco.''Que ódio,que menino mais insolente''.O loiro então começou a mostra a língua pro pequeno.

-Draco,o que você ta fazendo com a língua de fora?-perguntou Gina curiosa ao ver Draco com a língua de fora

-Não ta vendo o que seu sobrinho ta fazendo comigo?

-Não o que?-e olhou pro Daniel que comia com dificuldades o grande pedaço de coxa-O que tem ele Draco?

-Ai,o moleque tava me mostrando a língua

-Deixa de implicância, ele é só uma criança, pelo amor de Merlim-disse voltando a cortar o frango

-Mas, mas-e foi interrompido.

-Draco,para com isso,deixe o menino em paz

Draco apertou com força os punhos. ''Quer bancar o engraçadinho comigo né ?Você vai ver só seu pestinha''

O resto do almoço correu tranquilamente, Draco lançava constantes olhares mortais pro Daniel,que sempre que ninguém via ele,coloca a língua para fora irritando profundamente o Malfoy.

(Continua...)

N/A: Então,o que vocês acham da fic?Com certeza não é uma das melhores,mas to fazendo com carinho.

Um super beijo pra Aninhoca que sempre me atura no msn!udsahsda.Brigada Ana,xará querida,está o capitulo,espero que tenha gostado ok? E um beijo especial pra Laninha Potter,que fez as capas das minhas fanfics.Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.APê Malfoy.


	5. Olhares e conversas estranhas

Capitulo 5-Olhares e conversas estranha

Draco dormia tranquilamente, sonhava que estava ganhando um importante prêmio para sua impressa,quando um barulho o acordou.

-Merda - xingou ainda com os olhos fechados- De onde vem esse maldito barulho?-perguntou se levantando.

Procurou em volta do quarto todo,mas não encontrou nada.E percebeu que o tal barulho vinha de cima

-Aff,não acredito nisso- disse encarando a cama superior da beliche-O Potter ronca?

Sim,o barulho que mais parecia um motor de um carro sendo aquecido,era o som do ronco do Harry.

-Mas era só o que me faltava-disse pegando o próprio travesseiro e atacando no moreno-Ei Potter,acorda-falou bravo

Ao ser atingindo pelo travesseiro, Harry deu um pulo da cama,e quase caiu no chão.

-Mas o que é isso?-perguntou ainda assustado

-Eu que te pergunto, será que da pra você parar de roncar?-perguntou o loiro

-Do que você esta falando Malfoy?Eu não ronco- defendeu-se

-Imagina, você mais parece um trasgo roncando-ironizou

-Ah,vai ver se eu to na esquina-e se virou pra deitar- e não se atreva a me acordar de novo,que eu te lanço um Crucio sem dó- completou

-To morrendo de medo-disse sarcasticamente e também voltou a deitar.

Não se passaram nem cinco minutos, e Harry voltará a roncar.Desistindo de tentar dormir,Draco resolveu ir tomar um banho para espantar o sono.Pegou uma calça jeans clara,uma blusa de manga comprida azul clara,que combinava com seus olhos,e sua toalha e seguiu para o banheiro.

Ao se aproximar ,viu que Gina estava entrando no banheiro

-Gina!-chamou

-Draco-disse ela ao perceber a presença do sonserino.

-Bom dia minha pequena-disse chegando perto dela-Caiu da cama foi?

-Antes fosse isso- respondeu-A Luna me acordou, que dizer,ela não me deixou dormir.

-Porque?

-Ela simplesmente falou a noite inteira, coisas desconexas, soltava uns gritos algumas vezes-disse passando a mão pelos cabelos

Draco soltou uma risadinha e disse

-Então ela é realmente o par perfeito para o testa - rachada

-Do que você esta falando?

-O Potter,ele ronca-declarou.

-Serio?Não sabia dessa - disse tentando em vão esconder o riso.

Só agora Draco percebeu que ela segurava uma muda de roupas e um toalha nas mãos

-Vai tomar banho também?

-Vou,mas pode ir na frente,eu espero-disse dando passagem para o loiro entrar no banheiro

-Vem comigo- e a puxou para dentro do banheiro.

-Me larga Draco,você ficou doido?

-Qual o problema?-perguntou ficando entre Gina e a porta

-Alguém descobrir?-disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-Aposto que só sua mãe que teve estar acordar essa hora,e com certeza,muito ocupada fazendo comida para todo a prole- disse calmamente

-Mas mesmo assim- retrucou ela- É melhor não arriscar-e tentou abrir a porta,mas Draco impediu-Me deixa sair Draco,e sério- disse encarando o namorado

Draco então teve uma idéia.Saiu perto da porta e caminhou em direção ao Box.

-Pode ir se quiser então - disse simplesmente e começou a tirar a roupa.

Gina que já estava girando a maçaneta para sair ,parou ao ver o namorado se despindo.

Ela ficou parada observando o corpo perfeito de Draco sendo descoberto, seus largos ombros,sua costas perfeitas,seu abdômen bem trabalhado.Draco tinha um corpo que a fazia enlouquecer.Era perfeito.Se ele não tinha uma cara de anjo,o corpo então era o próprio Lúcifer,que a fazia querer cometer todos os pecados possíveis da terra.Engoliu em seco.

Draco então caminhou ate o chuveiro,deixando a porta do box aperta, e o ligou,deixando a água escorrer pelo seu corpo.Percebeu que Gina não tirava os olhos de si,e deu um sorrisinho de vitória.Tinha conseguido o que queria.

-Vai ficar parada ai me olhando ou vai vim tomar banho comigo?-perguntou com um sorrisinho de lado,que Gina achava muito sexy.

Gina saiu do transe particular que estava

-Somente.. somente-''Fala direito Gina,pelo amor de Merlin''-Somente banho?-perguntou com a voz ainda falha

-Somente- garantiu ele

Então ela se aproximou do box

-Vai tomar banho de roupa ?-perguntou se divertindo da cena

-Claro que não-respondeu ,percebendo que estava realmente entrando no chuveiro de roupa.Despiu-se rapidamente,sentindo o olhar penetrante de Draco sobre ela e entrou no box encarando o chão.

Algumas gotas frias a molharam.

-Está gelada essa água Draco-reclamou

-Vem cá que eu te esquento rapidinho-e a puxou para próximo de si

Draco estava fazendo um grande esforço para não agarra-la da maneira que queria. Limitou-se a beijá-la carinhosamente, passando a mão nas costas delicada de Gina.Ela soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir as mãos firmes de Draco passeando pelo seu corpo.Dracou cessou o beijo e a encarou.

-Você fica linda de cabelos molhados- e sorriu ,tirando uma mecha de cabelo que grudava em sua testa

Pegou a esponja já ensaboada e começou a passar nas costas de Gina

-O que pensa que esta fazendo?-exclamou

-Te ensaboado?-respondeu simplesmente

-Eu posso fazer isso sozinha sabia?-disse tentando pegar a esponja da mão dele.

-Sabia,mas qual é o problema?Larga de ser chata-e fez uma carinha inocente

-Tudo bem então, mas eu também vou te dar banho-''Como resistir a essa carinha?''

-Ok

Draco continuou a passar a esponja por todo corpo de Gina.Ao terminar,entregou a esponja para gina para fazer o mesmo.Gina pegou,e começou a passar por toda a extensão do corpo definido de Draco.Tentava não encara-lo,pois sabia que estava incrivelmente vermelha.

-Pronto- disse terminando

Draco deu um sorrisinho e mergulhou de baixo do chuveiro,tirando toda a espuma.

-Já vou sair-disse a ruiva,saindo do box.

Draco concordou e saiu logo atrás dela.

Gina já estava se enrolando na toalha quando sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo por trás

-Deixa que eu faço isso pra você- disse em seu ouvido

A toalha que estava frouxa,caiu sobre seus pés.Draco a virou e a puxou,colando seus corpos molhados.Encarou os lábios molhados de Gina,e então a beijou com fervor.Não sabia como tinha conseguido tomar realmente apenas um banho com ela.Não estava mais agüentando ver aquele corpo nu tão próximo ao seu e não fazer nada.Gina nem se preocupou em protestar.Nem que quisesse conseguiria.Draco aprofundou o beijo,passando as mãos pelas cintura de Gina,guiando as cegas para a pia.Ainda a beijando,colocou-a em cima da pia e abriu suas pernas para poder continuar com os corpos próximos.O beijo continha toda a excitação que ambos estavam sentindo.As mãos de Draco apertavam cada vez mais a cintura fina de Gina que soltou um pequeno gemido.Gina passava as pontas dos dedos por toda costas dele,a fim de faze-lo se arrepiar todo.Suas línguas se misturavam num ritmo frenético.Aquilo estava provocando-o,sentia seu membro ficar rígido.Os beijos de Draco agora desciam por seu pescoço,mordendo de vez em quando,ela arranhava suas costas,expressando todo seu desejo.Draco já estava descendo para seus seios.Quando um fio de sanidade e com certa falta de fôlego,Gina se afastou dele.

-Draco,é melhor... eu ir-disse ofegante

Draco a encarou.Era melhor mesmo parar por ali,antes que alguém percebesse a ausência dos dois

-Por hoje você me escapa pequena,mas só por hoje- disse

Gina agradeceu aos céus por ele não insisti, e sem demoras saiu do banheiro

-Draco- chamou abrindo a porta

-Oi- respondeu o loiro que encarava o espelho

-Acho que você vai precisar de outra ducha fria- e foi embora segurando o riso.

Draco então olhou pra baixo e entendeu o que ela disse e soltou vários palavrões antes de entrar novamente no chuveiro.

Após uma longa chuverada,saiu do banheiro e foi para a cozinha tomar um bom café da manhã.

-Bom dia-disse ao puxar a cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Gina

-Bom dia querido- respondeu a Senhora Weasley que servia café para Gui.

Gina olhou para o namorado e deu um sorrisinho.Draco correspondeu sorrindo também.

-Café?-ofereceu Molly

-Sim- respondeu entregando sua xícara

-Anne,come minha filha- pediu Fleur que tentava fazer com sua filha comece a papinha que tinha preparado.

-Não quelo mamãe- respondeu a menininha

-Mas você tem que comer,vamos minha lindinha,só mais uma colher- insistiu a mãe

-Não quelo,não quelo

-Gui,será que você me ajudar aqui?

-Fleur,se ela não quer comer com você,não vai ser comigo que ela vai querer né?-respondeu Gui

-Deixa essa enjuadinha comigo- disse Gina se levantando para pegar a menina no colo-Anne,vem cá..vou te mostrar uma coisa

-O que?-perguntou curiosa

Gina então pegou sua varinha e fez pequenos gestos ,surgindo varias bolhas de sabão coloridas deixando a menina com os olhinhos arregalados

-Que legal tia Gina- disse entusiasmada

-Faço mais se você comer toda a sopinha que sua mãe fez com todo carinho pra você

Anne fez uma cara de pensativa e disse:

-Ta bom,eu vou comer tudo

-Essa é minha sobrinha-e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha

-Gina,não sei o que seria de mim sem você- disse Fleur pegando Anne dos braços de Gina

-Que isso- respondeu Gina dando um meio sorrisinho e voltou a se sentar

Draco observava a cena de longe,e não pode deixar de sorrir.Gina tinha jeito com crianças.Ao contrario dele,que as evitava. Não era atoa que ela trabalhava no St..Mungus na ala das crianças.Gina cuidava das crianças doentes com tanto carinho,com tanto amor,que fazia com que muitas melhorasse um pouco de saúde.Ela daria uma ótima mãe,não pode deixar de pensar nisso.Mas afastou seus pensamentos ao ver uma coruja grande entrando na cozinha.

-De quem é essa coruja- perguntou o Sr.Weasley - É sua Gui?

-Não pai,olha tem um bilhete em sua pata- disse apontando para a patinha esquerda da coruja.

-Eu sei de quem é essa coruja- disse Draco pegando o bilhete

-De quem Draco?-perguntou Gina curiosa

-Zabini- respondeu o loiro indiferente e saiu da cozinha para ler o bilhete

_Draco,_

_Posso saber aonde foi que o senhor se meteu?Te procurei no seu apartamento ontem e você não estava!Esta fugindo de alguma coisa?Aprontou alguma coisa?Então,queria saber o que você e Gina vão fazer no natal.Ela vai te deixar para ir pra casa dos pais?hehehe.Se for,que tal irmos comemorar essa data tão linda em um boate?Encher a cara é uma boa.O que acha?Espero sua resposta._

_Blaise Zabini_

-Só podia ser o Zabini mesmo-disse o loiro ao terminar de ler a carta

-Então,o que ele queria amor?-perguntou Gina o abraçando por trás

-Queria saber aonde eu tava e se eu já tenho planos pro natal

-Por que você não chama o Blaise para vim passar conosco ?-sugeriu a ruiva

-O que?Você só pode estar doida

-Por que Draco?Ele é seu melhor amigo.

-Quem disse que ele é meu melhor amigo?-perguntou levantando a sobrancelha esquerda

-Larga de ser bobo e chama ele,vai ser bom ter alguém que você goste presente aqui

Draco pensou,é,seria melhor mesmo chamar o Zabini,pelo menos ele não teria que agüentar os irmãos de Gina sozinho.

-Tudo bem então-disse-Vou subir e responder a carta,já volto- deu um rápido selinho em Gina e subiu para o quarto.

Chegando lá,viu que Harry já se levantará.Caminhou ate a pequena mesinha e pegou uma pena e escreveu no verso do bilhete:

_Zabini,_

_Estou passando uns dias na casa dos pais da Gina.Pois é,nem me pergunte como eu aceitei essa idéia,que dizer,eu sei porque aceitei mas não vem ao caso agora.Vai ter uma festa aqui,no ceia de Natal,Gina me pediu pra te convidar.Então é isso ,se você não achar mais nada de interessante pra fazer( o que acho impossível),venha para cá.Mas já to avisando,você vai ter que enfrentar toda a família dela._

_Draco Malfoy_

O dia passou rapidamente,e os últimos raios de sol já estava indo embora.

Gina estava sentada num banco no jardim,olhando o lindo por do sol a sua frente,quando alguém se aproximou a tirando de seus pensamentos.

-Pensando em mim pequena?-disse a voz arrastada do loiro

-Oi Draco- respondeu ainda olhando fixamente para o horizonte- Estava pensando na França

-França?Em vez de pensar no seu namorado lindo e gostoso ,você ta pensando na França?

-Não seja bobo Draco -disse dando um sorrisinho e se voltando para ele- Estava pensando em como deve ser lindo lá. Fleur e Gui me falaram maravilhas da cidade.Sabia que a França é chamada de Cidade das Luzes?

-Sabia,eu conheço a França- disse Draco

-Conhece ?É claro que conhece,você devia passar as férias lá,dinheiro para isso você tem-suspirou apoiando a cabeça no ombro do loiro

-Quando eu era criança,sempre ia pra lá.Minha família tem uma pequena mansão na cidade -disse o loiro sem emoção,como se tivesse uma mansão na França fosse algo tedioso

Gina deu um pulo do banco

-Você...Você..tem uma mansão na França?-perguntou supressa

-Tenho,Qual é o espanto?

-Você pode achar normal,mas ter uma mansão na França esta longe de ser algo comum- disse ainda com os olhos arregalados.

-É,pode ser-disse dando os ombros- Vem cá-e indicou para que ela se sentasse em seu colo,o que ela logo fez.

-Eu adoraria conhecer a França- disse alegremente

-Um dia eu te levo para conhecer - respondeu o loiro enrolando uma mecha ruiva nos dedos.

-Jura?-falou Gina com um brilho nos olhos

-Juro- disse Draco beijando-a carinhosamente seus lábios.

A noite chegou e todos estavam em volta da lareira se aquecendo. Gina e Draco estavam na ponta do sofá conversando com Gui que contava sobre como seu trabalho estava sendo duro,que os juros estavam prejudicando os investimentos no banco.Draco ouvia tudo atentamente,já Gina não conseguia prestar muita atenção na conversa.Afinal,nunca se interessou por esses assuntos.Estava distraída olhando para Daniel que brincava com Anne,quando percebeu que alguém não tirava os olhos de si.

Era Harry,que parecia querer devora-la com os olhos.Gina sentiu o rosto queimar.Fitou o chão.

''Porque ele não para de olhar pra mim?Ainda mais desse jeito.''-pensava.

Abraçou Draco com força,esperando que assim,Harry parece de encara-la,mas não adiantou.Parecia que ele tinha perdido algo nela e estava procurando desesperadamente.Deu graças a deus por Draco estar entretido com a conversa com Gui,caso ao contrario,sangue iria rolar naquela sala.

Harry parecia enfeitiçado,nem piscava ele estava piscando.Parecia perdido em seus pensamento.E Gina tinha certeza que não eram pensamentos puros.''É melhor eu sair daqui antes que ele resolva vim falar comigo''-pensou

-To indo dormir amor-disse no ouvido de Draco

-Ainda é cedo Gina,algum problema?

-Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça,se eu deitar melhora- disse dando um leve beijo em seus lábios- Boa noite

-Boa noite pequena- respondeu Draco

Gina subiu rapidamente as escadas.

-Harry!Harry!Você ta me escutando?- era a voz de Luna

-Han?-disse Harry acordando de seus pensamentos, mas ainda tinha os olhos pregados em Gina que subia as escadas.

-Você esta muito distraído, ouviu o que eu te disse?-perguntou Luna

-Desculpa amor,estou muito cansado-disse Harry virando-se para a loira

- Tadinho do meu bebe-disse Luna passando as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados do namorado

-Luna,eu vou subir,to com sono -disse o moreno se levantando do sofá

-Eu vou com você

-Não ,fica mais,não precisa ir só por minha causa

-Tem certeza ?

-Claro-e deu um beijo na testa de Luna-Boa noite

-Boa noite amor respondeu ela

Harry subiu as escadas em direção aos quartos.Já ia virar no corredor ,quando viu a luz do quarto de Gina acessa ,continuou reto.Teria que conversar com ela a sós.

-Gina?Posso entrar?-perguntou batendo na porta

-Entra-respondeu a voz de Gina

-Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?-perguntou o garoto entrando no quarto

Gina estava arrumando a cama para dormir

-Não claro que não

-Queria saber como você está?A gente ainda nem conversou direito- disse fechando a porta

-Ah,estou ótima Harry,obrigada por perguntar-respondeu colocando o ultimo cobertor na cama

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo

-Gina?-disse Harry quebrando o silêncio

-Oi?-falou Gina que tentava não olhar diretamente para ele

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro-respondeu com voz que parecia mostrar segurança

-Como está o seu namoro com o Malfoy?-perguntou o moreno vendo Gina estremecer

-Nosso namoro está ótimo Harry- falou encarando o chão

-Então porque você não olha pra mim e me diz isso?

Gina o encarou finalmente. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes vivos de Harry. O que ele queria com aquela conversa?Será que tentaria uma aproximação?Mas ele está namorando Gina,ele já te esqueceu.Pensamentos assim ferviam dentro da cabeça da ruiva.

-Você é feliz com ele?-disse se aproximando dela

-Nunca fui mais feliz em toda minha vida- respondeu seria

Que espécie de pergunta é essa?-pensou

Harry pegou sua mão e disse

-Você esta sendo sincera?-perguntou encarando-a

-Claro que estou Harry,eu amo o Draco- afirmou Gina- Foi o Rony que te mandou aqui?Por que se for eu juro que...

-Não foi o Rony Gin -interrompeu ele

-Então,aonde você quer chegar com essa conversinha mole?-disse agora tentando soltar sua mão.

Não queria mostrar,mas estava ficando nervosa com a situação

-Só quero saber se você esta realmente feliz em estar com ele,quero dizer,ele é um Malfoy Gina,por Merlin

-Harry,solte minha mão por favor- pediu Gina

-Será que você não lembra de como ele tratava você no colégio?De como ele insultava toda sua família- disse ignorando o pedido de Gina

-Ele mudou,ele me ama e eu amo ele- disse tentando em vão se soltar

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?-suspirou- Eu só quero seu bem

-Harry,larga minha mão

Gina estava totalmente brava com tudo aquilo.Primeiro os olhares insistente na sala,e agora essa conversa.O que ele pretendia ?

-Gina,eu só quero que você pense melhor-insitiu Harry segurando com força a mão de Gina- Você merece coisa melhor

Com muito esforço,Gina conseguiu ter sua mão de volta

-Harry,você não entende?Draco é a melhor coisa que eu tenho na minha vida.Eu melhor que ninguém sei o que é melhor pra mim,se você não tem mais nada de interessante em me dizer, pode por favor se retirar?Estou com dor de cabeça- disse indo em direção a porta ,a abrindo

Harry a encarou por um momento

-Tudo bem então Gina,você que sabe-disse saindo do quarto-Só não diga depois que não avisei

-Boa noite Harry-e bateu a porta com força

A ruiva encarou a porta.Sua face chegava da cor de um tomate.A raiva subia.Odiava quanto as pessoas diziam para ela o que era melhor para sua vida.Já era crescida o bastante pra saber sozinha o que era bom ou não.Odiava principalmente quando tentavam mostrar que Draco era uma péssima escolha.Ela sabia,que ele mesmo não sendo o ideal de namorado que sua mãe sempre desejou que sua filha tivesse,Draco era o certo, mesmo com as brigas sem motivos e o jeito sarcástico com que tratava as pessoas ,ela o amava,sentia-se feliz lado dele e para ela isso já o bastava.

-Ótimo,agora estou realmente com dor de cabeça- disse passando as mãos nas têmporas.Caminhou ate a cama e dormiu,tentando não sonhar em que matava Harry.

N/A-Esse capitulo demorou mais do que era pra ter demorado.Tive dias de falta de inspiração para escrever,mas enfim,está pronto agora.Espero que tenham gostado!

Capitulo dedicado a Aninhoca,que sempre viaja comigo nas minhas idéias mais loucas e censuradas x

Dsuahdsuasohduahdusa

**Laninha:**Moça,não fique com raiva do Daniel,tadinho,ele ainda mais aprontarmuito com o pobre do Draco!sudahduahduahus

Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap viu?;)

Ate mais no msn x

**bruhluna:**Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo.Quem diria ne?Harry eDraco dormindo no mesmo quarto,só eu mesmo.sudadhoaudhau.beijos

**Tathy:**Brigada pelo review.Espero que curta esse novo capitulo também

**Aninhoca:**Gostou da parte do banho?ui ui,totalmente dedicada a você.Beijos xará.

-


	6. Visita ao Beco Diagonal

Capitulo 6- Visita ao Beco Diagonal

Já amanhecera quando Gina abrira os olhos.Olhou para a cama do lado e viu que Luna dormia tranquilamente.

Levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para o relógio que ficava em cima da mesa em frente sua cama. Já era tarde,dormira tempo demais.Tentando não fazer barulho caminhou ate o armário e pegou roupas quentes para se vestir.

Após trocar de roupa,cuidadosamente abriu a porta do quarto e foi para a cozinha comer alguma coisa.Rezava para não dar de cara com Harry,não queria ter a mesma conversa da noite passada logo cedo.

A cozinha estava vazia para seu alivio.Pegou o ultimo pedaço de bolo que estava na mesa e comeu.

Duas horas antes

Harry e Draco estavam na cozinha tomando café da manha. Nenhum dos dois se olhavam até que o moreno quebrou o silencio.

-Sabe Malfoy,as vezes me pergunto qual feitiço você jogou em Gina para ela ainda estar com você

-Com inveja Potter?Só porque você a perdeu para mim ?Supere-disse terminando de tomar o suco.

-Eu não a perdi para você Malfoy.Entenda

-Esta com dor de cotovelo porque ela preferiu ficar comigo do que com o heróizinho do mundo mágico - se gabou o loiro

-Como você é deprimente Malfoy.

-Não vai chorar vai Potter?-perguntou sarcástico

Harry respirou fundo.Cerrava os punhos com força.

-Não sei o que a Gina vê em você

-Não sabe?Pois eu vou te contar- encarou-o com as sobrancelhas levantadas -Ela viu em mim o que não encontrou em você Potter.Um homem de verdade –respondeu soltando um sorrisinho debochado.

Estava se divertindo em procova-lo.Sempre desejou vencer Harry em algo.Deve que admitir para si que Harry era melhor do que ele em quadribol e sempre odiou saber disso.Mas ficar com Gina e ver a cara que ele fez ao receber a noticia recompensou todos as humilhações que passara em cada jogo.Não que Gina fosse um troféu para ser exibido.Mas ela tinha preferido ficar com ele do que com Harry,e isso não tinha preço.Quem poderia imaginar que Gina escolheria o mau caráter e mimado sonserino ao em vês do santinho e queridinho do Potter? Nem ele mesmo imaginou que isso poderia acontecer.

-Filho da puta- disse o moreno antes de voar pra cima de Draco

Os dois rolaram pelo chão. Harry que estava por cima ,conseguiu prender as mãos de Draco, e o socou. Draco,conseguiu se soltar e deu um soco no queixo do moreno fazendo com ele saísse se cima de si.Draco aproveitou e avançou para cima do rapaz novamente dando um novo soco.Quando Harry ia revidar sentiu dois braços segurando-o.

-ME SOLTEM-berrou Harry

-Não vou te soltar ate você se acalmar-disse Gui

-ME SOLTA,ELE MERECE APANHAR-gritou o garoto tentando se soltar dos braços do Weasley mais velho

-Solta ele Weasley -falou Draco que massageava o rosto -Deixa que eu resolvo isso sozinho

-Para você também Draco,onde já se viu,parecem duas crianças

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou Hermione entrando na cozinha seguida por Rony- Que gritaria é essa?

-Harry e Draco estavam se pegando

-É porque você está segurando o Harry?Solta ele,deixa ele socar o Malfoy Gui- disse Rony se divertindo

-Rony!-exclamou Hermione -Harry para com isso,você já não é mais criança para ficar caindo aos tapas atoa

-ATOA?ELE ME PROCOVOU HERMIONE -berrou novamente o moreno-ME SOLTA

-Não ate você me prometer que não vai bater no Draco

-E Potter,estão com medo de te soltar e você apanhar de novo ,tsc tsc ,prometo não te bater muito -disse o loiro dando um sorrisinho de deboche

-Não provoca Malfoy- falou Gui ficando irritado

Harry o fuzilou com os olhos.Respirou fundo e disse

-Tudo bem Gui,eu não vou bater nele,agora me solte-disse tentando parecer mais calmo

Gui o soltou finalmente

Harry estava saindo da cozinha mas antes deu uma ombrada de propósito em Draco:

-Depois agente continua nossa conversinha Malfoy -e saiu

Ao terminar de tomar seu café da manha, Gina foi para o jardim.O dia estava bonito,apesar da baixa temperatura.

Chegando lá encontrou Draco encostado na porta olhando para baixo.Parecia aborrecido.

-Bom dia amor-disse Gina se aproximando

Draco levantou a cabeça e a encarou

-Bom dia-e deu um rápido selinho-A dor de cabeça passou?

-Dor de cabeça?-perguntou confusa

-Ontem você subiu mais cedo porque disse que estava com dor de cabeça

-Ah sim-e deu um tapinha na própria testa-estou melhor

-Que bom -disse voltando a abaixar a cabeça encarando algum ponto no chão

''Tudo bem ,alguma coisa aconteceu com ele''

-Esta tudo bem mesmo Draco?

-Porque não estaria?-perguntou ainda olhando para o chão

Gina passou a mão no rosto do garoto e fez com que esse voltasse a olha-la

-Draco o que é isso no seu rosto?

-O que?- ''Que merda,esqueci de fazer um feitiço para disfarçar,ah,foda-se também''Já estava cansado de ter que agüentar toda aquela situação.

-Esta roxo- disse passando de leve a mão no machucado

-Eu e Potter brigamos

-Que?Mas porque? O que houve?

-Mesmo coisa de sempre,ele não me atura e eu não aturo ele- respondeu simplesmente

-Mas vocês precisam brigar por causa disso?

-Ele que veio para cima de mim,eu só me defendi,ou você queria que eu apanhasse calado?-perguntou cinicamente

-Por que ele te bateu?O que foi que você disse pra ele?

-Nada demais,só a verdade

-Que verdade Draco?

-Que ele não é homem suficiente.

-Draco!-exclamou Gina

-O que?Mas ele não é mesmo!

Gina ficou em silencio. Estava com raiva do Harry para defendê-lo.

-Vamos subir?Estou com saudades de você sabia?-fez manha

Gina sorriu.também estava com saudades do namorado

-Ok.

Chegando no quarto dos gêmeos ,Draco já ia fechar a porta quando Gina interveio

-Não fecha amor,podem pensar algo

-Vou deixar encostada então- disse revirando os olhos

Draco sentou ao seu lado.Olhou para Gina e disse

-Não vejo a hora de voltar para o nosso apartamento

Gina sorriu,sabia que estava sendo uma verdadeira prova de amor Draco passar uma semana inteira na Toca.

-Eu também tenho que confessar,estou com saudades de poder ficar sozinha com você sem ter que me preocupar com pai,mãe e irmãos.

-Então,já que você também percebeu a burrada que fez em aceitar ficar aqui todos esses dias,que tal irmos embora agora?-perguntou com um sorrisinho no canto da boca

-Para Draco,só falta 3 dias- disse dando um leve beijo em seus lábios- mas eu prometo que no próximo natal agente só vem para a festa ok?

-Você vem,eu fico em casa

Gina sorriu

-A gente veio aqui pra cima para namorar ou pra conversar?-perguntou chegando mais perto de Draco

-Com certeza namorar-respondeu antes de beija-la ardentemente

Ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo ate que alguém entra no quarto interrompendo.

-Harry? Você esta ai?

Gina se soltou de Draco na mesma hora

-Que susto Luna- disse a ruiva arrumando o cabelo

-Desculpa Gina,pensei que o Harry estava aqui- falou Luna com vergonha

-Já viu que não está,agora suma daqui Lovegood –falou Draco irritado.

Finalmente ele podia namorar em paz Gina e alguém tem que vim estragar sua chance.Ainda mais por causa do Potter.Era demais

-Não precisa ser grosso Malfoy,já estou saindo-respondeu a loira com um leve tom de aborrecimento

-Draco,não precisava trata-la desse jeito- censurou Gina após a saída de Luna

-Ah,eu perco a cabeça com uma coisas dessas.Nem te beijar em paz eu posso-respondeu

Gina abaixou a cabeça

-Se você quiser ir voltar para casa pode ir,não precisa ficar aqui obrigado

Draco levantou o rosto de Gina e deu um beijo em sua testa

-Eu vou ficar,não vou te deixar sozinha no meio dessa gentinha

-Eles são minha família Draco!-exclamou Gina

-Do falando do Potter,agora vamos descer antes que mais alguém vem e nos interrompa novamente

Gina concordou e saíram do quarto

Estavam descendo as escadas quando a Sra.Weasley os parou

-Gina querida,estava te procurando,depois do almoço vou até o Beco Diagonal fazer as compras para o jantar de amanha,você poderia ir comigo me ajudar?

-Claro mãe,nós vamos sim- respondeu

-Obrigada querida- falou e desceu as escadas

-Nós?-perguntou Draco virando-se para Gina

-Você prefere ficar aqui em casa junto com meus irmãos?

-Não não,é bom que eu respiro um pouco de ar puro.

Depois do almoço,Gina,Draco,Fluer,Anne,Daniel e a Sra.Weasley foram para o Beco Diagonal fazerem as compras de natal.

-Draco,vou com as crianças tomar sorvete,quer is com a gente?-perguntou Gina que dava a mão para Daniel e segurava Anne no colo.

-Não,vão vocês ,vou aproveitar para ver quais são as ultimas novidades de artigos para Quadribol,a gente se encontra daqui uma hora no Tom

-Tudo bem-e deu um beijo rápido no loiro- Divirta-se

-Você também-e sumiu no meio da multidão

Draco odiava ir ao Beco Diagonal em véspera de Natal.Tirando os últimos dias antes do começo letivo de Hogwarts,o beco nunca estava tão cheio.E draco odiava ter que andar no meio de tanta gente se espremendo , gritando e o barulho era insuportável.Mas tinha que comprar o presente para Gina,e o momento era perfeito.Há um bom tempo que já havia pensando no presente que daria para Gina.E tinha certeza que tinha tomado a decisão certa.Agora só faltava achar o mais caro e mais bonito.

Estava tentando passar por uma pequena aglomeração que se fazia em frente a uma loja de brinquedos''Malditas crianças,maldito o natal''pensava emburrado quando alguém o chama

-Draco!-gritou um homem no meio da confusão

Olhou para trás e viu Zabini,que também lutava para sair do meio de todas aquelas crianças

-Zabini-disse o loiro sem nenhuma emoção

-Fico feliz em te ver também- respondeu o moreno conseguindo passar pela ultima criança

-Que seja-disse Draco dando os ombros-O que faz nesse inferno ?

-Vim fazer um deposito em Gringotes,não sabia que estava tão cheio assim -disse ajeitando a capa-E você?Pensei que estava passando uma temporada na ...como que chama mesmo ?

-Toca?

-Isso mesmo,na Toca

-Estou,vim com Gina fazer umas compras de Natal

-E onde está ela?

-Levou as crianças para tomar sorvete

-Crianças?-perguntou com os olhos arregalados

-Sobrinhos dela- explicou Draco

-Uhm.vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada- sugeriu o moreno

-Tudo bem,mas vamos rápido

-Me conta,qual é a sensação de morar com os Weasley?-perguntou segurando o riso

-Não estou morando com eles Blaise,só estou passando uma semana lá- disse dando um gole em sua cerveja

-Quem diria que isso fosse acontecer em Draquinho ?Você e os Weasley vivendo como uma grande e feliz família-Blaise sorriu

Draco revirou os olhos

-Não use as palavras Eu Weasley felizes na mesma frase Zabini- disse Draco rosnando

-Calma Draco,estou aqui para salva-lo desse martírio

-Como?Matando todos eles?-perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

-Não não,eu vou aceitar o convite que você me fez,vou passar o natal com vocês

Draco quase cuspiu a bebida

-O que?você está doente ?Porque alguém em sã consciência ia querer ir pra lá?

-Vai ser divertido zoar com a cara deles

-Se você faz tanta questão- disse Draco que deu os ombros - Só depois não diga que eu não avisei ok?Bom,tenho que ir,ainda tenho que comprar o presente para Gina

-Tudo bem,amanha eu apareço lá

-Até mais Zabini- despediu Draco

-Até

Draco e Gina estavam sentados no sofá da sala conversando sobre coisas sem muita importância,como o que fariam para o jantar da semana que vem ou quem faria as compras do mês quando Daniel subiu no sofá ficando no meio dos dois

-Tia Gina,você gosta do tio harry?-perguntou o menino se ajeitando no sofá

Gina corou

-Claro que gosto,ele é um ótimo amigo Dan

-Então porque você não namora com ele?

-Como é que é pestinha?-Draco não acreditara no que tava ouvindo

-Querido eu namoro o tio Draco , e o tio Harry também esta namorando

-Mas o meu pai pai falou que ele é chato -disse apontando o pequeno dedo para Draco

-Escuta aqui seu moleque...

-Daniel,o Draco não é chato,você acha que a titia namoraria alguém chato?-disse Gina cortado o namorado

-Mas o tio Harry é mais bonito do que ele- insistiu o menino ignorando Draco

-Agora já chega,olha aqui projeto de gente,é melhor você sumir daqui antes que eu jogue um feitiço em você- falou o loiro irritado

-Draco!-exclamou Gina dando um tapa em seu ombro

Daniel arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo chorando procurando o pai

-Olha só o que você fez-falou Gina

-Odeio esse moleque,onde já se viu

-Ele é só uma criança,por Merlim Draco

Draco revirou os olhos

-O Potter mais bonito do que eu. Até parece-falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos

Gina riu

-Desde quando você se incomoda com a opinião de uma criança?Não estou te reconhecendo

-Eu não me importo ok?Eu sei que sou muito mais bonito- respondeu dando ênfase ao muito

-É claro que é-disse Gina chegando mais perto-E muito mais gostoso -disse ao pé do ouvido de Draco- E eu tenho sorte de ter esse gostoso só pra mim

-Quem disse que sou todo seu?-disse friamente

-É não é não senhor Malfoy?-perguntou Gina que já se encontrará com as faces vermelhas

Draco se segurou para não cair na gargalhada.Era divertido ver como Gina ficava com raiva por pouca coisa.

-Não

-A é?É eu posso saber com quem mais eu tenho que te dividir?

-Com a loira da recepção , com a morena da contabilidade e com a minha secretaria.

-O que?Mas a Dona Marlene tem idade para ser sua você é pervertido -disse Gina quase gritando Se levantou do sofá e colocou as mãos na cintura- Você não presta Malfoy

Pronto,não agüentava mais e caiu na risada.

-Você é hilária pequena - disse em meio aos risos

-Hilária?Eu sou uma tonta em acreditar que você é fiel,isso sim.

Draco caiu do sofá de tanto ri

-Você..você não...-disse tentando recuperar o fôlego -você não esta acreditando nisso ne?

-Mas é claro que estou.Você me fala uma coisas dessas serio,o que espera que eu pense?Que é uma piada?

Draco parou de ri e se levantou do chão ficando de frente para ela.

-Você sabe que é a única para mim não sabe?-disse puxando Gina para mais perto

-Sou?-disse olhando diretamente para os olhos cinzas do namorado

-Olha dentro dos meus olhos -pediu o loiro -Você é a única mulher na minha vida.A única que eu amo e a única que me faz feliz

Gina deixou um sorriso imenso se formar em seu rosto.Era poucas vezes que Draco falava uma coisa tão romântica como aquela.Tinha que aproveitar.

-Eu te odeio sabia?-disse dando um leve tapinha no peito de Draco- Odeio te amar tanto assim

-Eu sei, sou irresistível –disse puxando a ruiva para um beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer uma.

N/A : Ufa,acabei o capitulo.Sinceramente não gostei dele,não ficou do jeito que eu estava pensando no começo mas tudo bem.O próximo provavelmente vai demorar mais a sair,mas prometo me esforçar pra ficar melhor do que este.

Agora as reviews

**Thaty:**Todo mundo quer que Zabini faça algo com a Luna.Bom ainda é cedo para te responder se isso vai acontecer.Fique aguardando para os próximos capítulos.Gostou da aparição do Zabini ?beijos

**Lolita Malfoy: **Oii moça,fico feliz que você esteja curtindo a fic.Espero que goste do novo capitulo ok?beijos

**Aninhoca :**Xará querida,eu nem acredito que finalmente terminei de escrever.Serio,pensei que só fosse conseguir daqui uns 20043284729 milhos de anos.ssuaohduasd,como sou exagerada.Então gostou do cap.?O tosquinho do Harry TENTANDO bater em no gostoso do Draco. Coitado dele. Planos maiores para Luna eu não sei,mas vou pensar no seu caso ok?udshaoudoahusd.A copia morena de Draco finalmente apareceu.Gostou?

Beijoss linda.To esperando a sua big-engraçada-review

**Laninha Potter :** Harry é um eu sempre gosto de dizer.Quem ele pensa que é pra dar em cima da Gina,ela é do Draco!Não concorda?udahsdua.Espero que você goste desse cap. novo sim?Malfoy se vinga de Harry.Beijoo linda

**Bruhluna:**Brigada mesmo pela review.Esta todo mundo querendo que Blaise tire a Luna do Harry.Sera?bom...só continuando ler para saber ne?Beijos

-

-


End file.
